Llandudno Transport Festival
The Llandudno Transport Festival or Festival of Transport is held on the May Bank holiday weekend each year on the Bonafon Farm fields to the East of the Welsh seaside resort of Llandudno. The transport festival is on of the larger events dedicated to preserved older vehicles, with several noted road runs held during the event. A 'free' bus service is run between the town & the show site so visitors can visit both without the ~1 1/2 mile walk along the sea front to get to the town or the show. The Bus service uses a number of Classic buses and the occasional Vintage one and runs throughout the day till about 5- 6 o'clock each day. Then on the Saturday & Sunday a road run takes place from the Transport festival site up through the town & up or round the Great Orme on alternate days. Event History Add details of the events history here please : i.e. how, why and when the event started !! Victorian Extravaganza His Lordship on the Sea Front at the 2009 event]] Every year in May Bank Holiday weekend, Llandudno has a three-day Victorian Carnival and Mostyn Street becomes a funfair. Madoc Street and Gloddaeth Street and the Promenade become part of the route each day of a mid-day carnival parade. The Extravaganza is spread out on the main street & sea front with a selection of Steam engines, Fairground rides and side stalls based on a Victorian theme, with many people in costumes from the period. The Idea being to recreate the resorts Victorian feel from its hay day when trains brought wealthy Victorians to the seaside in the late 1800's and early 20th century. Exhibits mobile crane on an Atkinson chassis]] * Buses * Cars * Classic Caravans * Commercial vehicles ** Heavy Haulage * Military vehicles * Miniature steam engines * Tractors * Stationary Engines * Fun Fair * Trade and Auto jumble stalls * Food stalls * Club stands * etc Past events Please add details of exhibits below for past years (create a sub page and link to it) 2019 Event No info yet 2018 Event 2017 Event 2016 Event 2015 Event 2014 Event 2013 Event 2012 Event 2011 Event 2010 Event Add your photos from the 2010 event here ! :The main tractor wiki editor did not visit this year, so has no photos to upload unfortunately 2009 Event Exhibits included; * add details here * a large contingent from the Republic of Ireland made the trip across, with a selection of Cars & tractors. 2008 Event Exhibits included; * add details here Tractors Commercials Cars & other items add details here Next years event details Llandudno Transport Festival May Bank Holiday Weekend 2020 See also * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing References / sources * Event web site * photos from the 2008 & 2009 events External links * Transport festival web site Category:LLandudno Transport Festival Category:Events in Wales Category:Events founded in ? Category:Tractor Shows Category:Classic Commercial vehicle shows Category:Classic Car shows Category:Classic Bus shows Category:Steam Fairs Category:Llandudno